S'il savait comme il me manque
by Zouille
Summary: OS POV Harry sur Sirius, la vie est bien difficile quand une personne que nous aimions nous quitte prématurément..


**S'il savait comme il me manque..**

Le réveil sonne comme tous les matins. Machinalement, j'avance ma main sur ma table de nuit pour éteindre le bruit infernal qu'il déclanche.

Je me redresse et m'assoie dans mon lit en me frottant les yeux, je regarde autour de moi et je remarque que j'y vois flou. Evidement, je n'ai pas mis mes satanées lunettes.

Je les cherche à tâtons sur la table et fini par les sentir à côté du réveil maudit.

Ron et les autres s'étirent dans leur lit, un air comateux sur leur visage. Je ne dois pas être mieux cependant. Je marmonne un bref « bonjour » et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour essayer de me réveiller d'avantage.

Je laisse couler l'eau chaude de la douche sur mon corps, une douce sensation m'envahit alors tandis que je me penche un peu plus en avant pour que l'eau s'attarde sur mon dos.

Je sors enfin de la douche et passe devant le miroir. La fatigue se lit encore sous mes yeux, légèrement moins cernés que ces derniers jours, des larmes séchées le long de mes joues. J'enroule une serviette autour de ma taille et me sèche doucement les cheveux. Je m'habille paresseusement comme à mon habitude et essaie sans grand espoir de lisser ma tignasse indomptable.

De retour au dortoir, Ron passe devant moi en ronchonnant avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain. Dean et Seamus révisent en dernière minute un cours de potion et Neville s'extasie devant sa plante qui bouge étrangement.

Je prépare mes affaires avec une lenteur qui s'accentue au fil des jours, et par mégarde, lâche mon livre de sortilèges qui bute contre ma table de nuit faisant tomber un objet sur le sol. Je me baisse alors pour récupérer mon livre, et je vois l'objet en question, qui n'est autre que le miroir de mon parrain, Sirius…

Je le prends délicatement dans mes mains et le retourne comme à chaque fois que mes yeux s'arrêtent dessus, et y regarde mon reflet. J'ai pris l'habitude de regarder ce reflet, en espérant y voir le sien… j'aimerai tellement le voir apparaître rien qu'une fois, le voir sourire avec son air bienveillant et malicieux, pour me prouver qu'il est vivant, mais il ne l'est pas, et je ne le verrai jamais plus…

Je ravale alors les larmes qui bordent mes yeux et range le miroir dans le tiroir de ma commode en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer. Je retourne à mes livres, les mettant dans mon sac, et en soulevant celui de métamorphose, je vois celui que Hermione m'a offert en troisième année : « le manuel d'entretient des balais ». Automatiquement je pense à mon cher Eclair de feu, il m'est cher, oui, parce que c'est Sirius qui me l'a offert…

J'aimerai tellement ne plus souffrir autant en pensant à lui, ne plus passer des nuits blanches à serrer les draps entre mes dents pour étouffer mes pleurs, ne plus sentir de larmes rouler sur mon visage qui rougissent et gonflent mes yeux le matin.

_S'il savait comme il me manque…_

Je ne me laisse aller que la nuit, car la nuit tout le monde dort, personne ne me vois ni ne m'entend, alors je peux relâcher toute la peine qui ne me quitte plus depuis sa disparition.

Je n'en parle pas à Ron et Hermione, je ne veux pas les inquiéter. Connaissant Hermione, elle me façonnerait de longs discours auxquels je n'y prêterai pas la moindre attention. Quand à Ron, il essaierai de me remonter le moral en faisant une partie d'échec ou de quidditch, qui marche habituellement bien mais pas assez pour me faire oublier cette peine grandissante.

Le seul moment où je suis bien, c'est sur mon balai, ça peut paraître ridicule, mais c'est comme si une partie de Sirius était là, avec moi… Je vole alors pendant un long moment en fermant les yeux, le vent ébouriffant mes cheveux et je caresse de mes mains le manche en bois de frêne en repensant aux souvenirs passés en sa compagnie. Je revois souvent le soir où il m'invitait à habiter avec lui, la joie que j'ai ressentie quand il me l'a demandé…

_Sirius comme j'aimerai que tu sois encore là… _

Mais je me morfonds, malgré moi, à penser à toi, je déprime, mais ne le montre pas, je sombre même si je ne le veux pas… Parce que tu m'a laissé, tout seul alors qu'on venait à peine de se retrouver…

Et je m'en veux, de tomber si bas, alors que tu vaut bien mieux que ça… Et je ne trouverais de repos, que lorsque ce serpent vicieux aura péri, quand cette froide vipère n'aura plus un souffle de vie et que les derniers acolytes seront détruits !

Je me battrait, oui, pour ramener la paix au monde sorcier, pour sauver les âmes qui méritent de vivre encore, pour faire honneur aux grands qui se sont battu jusqu'à en perdre la vie…

Mais laisses-moi, laisses-moi encore un moment pour souffler, pour récupérer les forces que j'ai perdu à pleurer, encore un peu de temps pour me préparer à les affronter, juste un peu pour soigner les blessures que je me suis affligées…

_Et si jamais je les vaincs, _

Pourras-tu me pardonner, si la tristesse ne part pas après vous avoir vengé… 


End file.
